waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
A Goofy Movie
A Goofy Movie is a 1995 American animated musical road comedy-drama film, produced by DisneyToon Studios and Walt Disney Television Animation. The film features characters from The Disney Afternoon television series Goof Troop; the film itself acts as a sequel to the TV show. Directed by Kevin Lima, the film's plot revolves around the father-son relationship between Goofy and Max as Goofy believes that he is losing Max. The film was released theatrically on April 7, 1995 by Walt Disney Pictures to mixed reviews from critics and moderate box office success. The film was dedicated to Pat Buttram, who died during production. A direct-to-video sequel called An Extremely Goofy Movie was released in February 2000. Plot Goofy is the single father of a 14-year old teenage boy named Max Goof in the town of Spoonerville, Ohio, though the two have a tense relationship. On the last day of school before summer vacation, Max and his best friends P.J. and Robert Bobby Zimmeruski hijack the auditorium stage in the middle of Principal Mazur's speech, creating a small concert where Max performs, while costumed as the pop singer Powerline. The performance succeeds in making Max a school celebrity and impressing his love interest, Roxanne; but he, P.J. and Bobby are sent to Mazur's office. Roxanne speaks with Max and agrees to go with him to a party where Powerline's concert will be aired live. However, Mazur exaggerates these events to Goofy, making Max look like a gang member, and forewarns him that Max's actions may result in him facing capital punishment. Goofy decides to take Max on a fishing trip to Lake Destiny, Idaho, following a map route he and his father took years ago, and the two go into his station wagon. However, he is oblivious to what Max is planning to do with Roxanne. Max stops by Roxanne's house to call off their date, but when Roxanne says she will just have to go with someone else, Max instead fabricates a story about his father knowing Powerline; he tells her he will be on stage at the concert. Despite his son's objections, Goofy plans his own trip, with initially disastrous results. Max hurts his father's feelings after his father humiliates him at an opossum-based theme park. While camping, Pete and P.J. join them. Following Pete's advice to keep Max under control, Goofy takes his son fishing and performs the Perfect Cast fishing technique, luring Bigfoot to their camp. Pete and P.J. flee, leaving Goofy and Max to spend the night with Bigfoot. At night, while Goofy is still asleep, Max alters the map route to Los Angeles, where the concert is taking place. The next morning, Goofy decides to make Max the navigator of the trip. The two go to several locations that satisfy both of them. They stop by a motel where they meet Pete and P.J. again. When Pete overhears a conversation between Max and P.J., he tells Goofy that Max has tricked him in traveling to Los Angeles. The next day, Goofy and Max come to a junction: One leading to Idaho, the other to California. Max chooses the route to California, making Goofy stop the car at the Grand Canyon and storm off in anger. With the brake loose, the car drives off on its own; Goofy and Max chase after it and end up in the canyon. Goofy reveals that no matter how old Max gets, he will always be his son and the two reconcile with each other. After learning that Max had promised Roxanne that he would be at the concert, Goofy decides to take him to Los Angeles. The two nearly plummet down a waterfall to their deaths, but Max fortunately saves Goofy, using the Perfect Cast technique. Goofy and Max get to Los Angeles, and while attempting to sneak backstage, they end up onstage and dance with Powerline, watched by Pete, P.J. and Roxanne on separate televisions. Goofy and Max later return to Roxanne's house in their damaged car. Max tells the truth to Roxanne, though she accepts it and admits she always had feelings for him, ever since he first said, Ahyuck!; thus, a relationship starts between them. Goofy's car suddenly explodes due to the damage it has sustained, ejecting Goofy in the process, but he safely falls through the porch roof of Roxanne's house, and Max proceeds to introduce him to Roxanne. Voice cast * Jason Marsden as Max Goof (sung by Aaron Lohr) * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Kellie Martin as Roxanne * Rob Paulsen as P.J. Pete * Pauly Shore as Robert Bobby Zimmeruski * Jim Cummings as Peter Pete * Jenna von Oy as Stacey * Wallace Shawn as Principal Arthur Mazur * Julie Brown as Lisa * Joey Lawrence as Chad * Tevin Campbell as Powerline * Frank Welker as Bigfoot * Kevin Lima as Lester * Florence Stanley as Waitress * Jo Anne Worley as Miss Maple * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Pat Buttram as Possum Park Emcee * Herschel Sparber as Security Guard * Pat Carroll as Restaurant waiter * Corey Burton as Wendell * Brittney Alyse Smith as Photo Studio Girl International releases * United Arab Emirates: 1995 * South Korea: 1995 * United States: April 7, 1995 * Australia: June 29, 1995 * Brazil: July 21, 1995 * Hong Kong: October 26, 1995 * Japan: December 16, 1995 * Italy: June 6, 1996 * Spain: June 13, 1996 * Hungary: June 27, 1996 * Netherlands: June 27, 1996 * Turkey: June 28, 1996 * France: July 3, 1996 * Denmark: July 12, 1996 * Poland: July 12, 1996 * Portugal: July 12, 1996 * Sweden: July 26, 1996 * Norway: August 9, 1996 * Germany: August 15, 1996 * Finland: August 16, 1996 * Czech Republic: August 29, 1996 * United Kingdom: October 18, 1996 * Ireland: October 18, 1996 * Greece: January 24, 2000 International titles * Brazil: Pateta: O Filme * Bulgaria: ? * Canada: Complètement dingo * China: Yige yuchun de dianying * Croatia: Siljin najludi dan * Czech Republic: Goofy na vylete * Denmark: Fedtmule og Sön * Finland: Hopon poppoo * France: Dingo et Max * Germany: Der Goofy Film * Greece: I goofotainia * Hungary: Goofy * Italy: In viaggio con Pippo * Japan: グーフィー・ムービー ホリデーは最高!! (Guufii muubii: Horidee wa saikou!!) (Goofy Movie: Holiday is the best!!) * Mexico: Goofy, la película * Netherlands: A Goofy Movie * Norway: En langbeint film * Poland: Goofy na wakacjach * Portugal: Pateta, o Filme * Russia: ? * Serbia: Siljin film * Slovakia: Goofy * Slovenia: Pepe in Pepcek * Spain: Goofy e hijo * Sweden: Janne Långben - The Movie * Turkey: Gufi ile oglu International release For information about international dubs, A Goofy Movie/International.Category:1995 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films directed by Kevin Lima Category:Films produced by Dan Rounds Category:Film scores by Carter Burwell Category:Film scores by Don Davis Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation France Category:Walt Disney Animation Australia